An Officers Watch
by emeraldd30
Summary: Grey watches and thinks on a talented blond swords women. i don't own anything kuroshitsuji, i may keep this fic as is or i may add to it, let me know what you think. this is based on a mix of anime and manga.


Earl Charles Grey silently peered into the grand gymnasium bright light pouring in from the large rich green sashed windows. He ran a hand through his unique silvery hair and straitened the white lacy edges of his vest. The sleek looking man let his ears take in the sweet melody before him. Clink Chink Clink, the sound of precisely sharpened silver meeting alabaster stone echoed in his ears. Twin swords slashing thrusting twirling, rainbowed light danced off the two blades in a whorl win of shimmer. Golden curls bouncing two and fro wildly. Silk skirt scrunching bunching and lifting in an unholy manner. His steely eyes took in the soft body's sway. Her sleeves were rolled up with disregard for proper edict. Cheeks flushed huffing and grunting even cursing. It was so unladylike so improper and utterly magnificent. The corners of Greys lips curved up word ever so faintly, his heart beat in an uptake at the delicious sight before him. Lady Elizabeth Ethel Corodelia Midford was like the hand of god with a sword. Like some type of wicked goddess hell bent on destroying a man with both her raw beauty and deadly blades. Slashing and searing till not even his very soul remained. Yes Lady Elizabeth had always been of interest to the high-strung earl. It could be said that she had many layers to her if one took a proper look. Grey wondered if that freak of a former fiancé had ever taken the time to get a good and true gander at Lady Elizabeth. He doubted it, that retched boy had nothing but tunnel vision for his own obvious revenge anything else left in his wake was either icing on the cake or simply didn't matter.

It had been what two years since the dubious Earl supposedly died. Good riddance to bad rubbish. Hopefully he'd stay dead this time, Muttered Charles with a toss of a shiny lock. Frowning Grey continued with his musings on the troublesome boy with his ever in tow bizarre butler. Charles had known both Phantomhive and Lady Elizabeth since childhood they traveled in the same circles in more ways than one. He had met Elizabeth at a fencing tournament even then she was the best, not really that surprising if you knew who her mother was. _Marchioness_ Frances Phantomhive Midford was an enigma onto herself, life spent both immersed in the Queens Watch and in the Queens knights. She also happened to be Earl Ceil Pantomhives aunt. Charles Grey had met Ceil at one of Elizabeth's fencing matches as well, back then in childhood the boy was Lizzy's biggest supporter. They both mutually fond over each other. Holding hands and referring to each other as "sweet Lizzy" and "Ceil my wonderful fiance." They had been betrothed shortly after Ceils birth and it was clear Elizabeth was in love with him even at that young age. Her heart always belonged to the Queen's Watchdog, Grey mentally spat . But old Phantomhive seemed to have eventually traded her in for a rather dashing and completely infuriating butler, interesting choice, snickered The Queens Private Officer. Charles had to admit that in childhood he was rather jealous of Elizabeth's superior swordsmanship and he now kicked himself for not forming a friendship with her then. Truth be told he had been rather spitefully to her on more than one occasion. But in time as he grew he saw the true prize that Lady Elizabeth was, a prize that phantomhive didn't fully appreciate. She was a gift from above for goodness sake. As far as Earl Grey knew hardly anyone actually liked Ciel, society whispered about him ferociously. Yet Elizabeth always stood by his side as if she were his own personal shield. Didn't the devious little Earl get it? Didn't he see, the girl showed loyalty that reviled his own to the Queen?

Grey had to admit that although Phantomhive was rather blind or heavily preoccupied he did seem to see some of Elizabeth. It would be a lie to say that Ciel didn't love her in his own twisted little way. He must have seen her not only as his duty but also one of his pawns playing the role he loved best. Elizabeth his perfectly adorable fiancé. His loved childhood friend and ever loyal supporter. Grey had seen Ciel chastising Lady Elizabeth for her open affections on several occasions. Yet Charles had seen the slight twinkle in the young Earls eye, truthfully a part of him liked it. Ciels death was a good thing for Grey. Good for business matters and good because there is no doubt in his mind that if Ciel lived he and Elizabeth would be married. Phantomhive might even have learned what it was to truly love by now. The boy died young and Charles had to acknowledge at that age he didn't even know what it was to be in love himself. Nonetheless he learned and he knew the warm and slightly frightening feeling well now thanks to Lady Lizzy.

Yes thank you for exiting the picture pintsized Earl. Grey remembered the funeral well he had attended with Phipps as representatives for her majesty who had been ill. It was closed casket of course and he couldn't help but wonder what was really inside. Ciel had a way of cheating death and Charles wondered if it was all just an elaborate ruse. He wondered because Lady Elizabeth stood next to the coffin the whole time without shedding a single tear. Completely stone faced all except her eyes which shown with what he thought was cold rage. Elizabeth although deadly with a sword had always wore her heart on her sleeves. She was prone to outburst particularly where her fiance was concerned. How was it she shed no tears for him?

The Queens butler had to admit the boy's death did change her rather rapidly. She lost her loud obsessive cuteness abruptly. Turned in her pink ruffled ribbons and lace for simple yet elegant dress wear, no longer did she tote pigtails but let her fair hair flow loosely around her face and back. She was almost a permanent figure at the Royal fencing functions, they seemed to have replaces her beloved balls. Greys jaw tightened ever so slightly as his eyes wondered over Lizzy's svelte waist, up to the small creamy bones poking out of her collar of her dress. It was simply too much, she was so well bread. So strong of mind and body, so perfect for him it hurt. She was part of the nobility, vastly wealthy due to the Midford name and her large inheritance form Phantomhive. (Ciel's will was very generous to those he evidently cared for.) Elizabeth was a beautiful, independently wealthy, noble women, who also happened to be able to beat his ass in anything pertaining to sharpened metal. No there weren't many women like Lady Elizabeth. She reminded him of a sumptuous rose with some seriously sharp thorns. She would be his one way or another. Damn Phantomhive for filling her head with lies about him. He knew Ciel had talked rubbishy about him to her. That's where her cold attitude toward him came from. She couldn't still be holding a grudge because of his rude childhood behaviors could she? It had taken Grey months of fencing functions to be graced with little more than a head node from her. He was now up to "Gooday Earl Grey I hope you are faring well." Charles new he was a charmer even with his occasional over enthusiasm, but it didn't seem to be working. The lovely Lady had certainly built sturdy walls around her person. However it didn't matter to Grey, he would keep gracefully picking away at those walls. He wouldn't stop until those endlessly green eyes held nothing but his own reflection in them, until he would have the long awaited pleasure of softly caressing those luxurious golden curls. Most importantly not until she was known as Lady Elizabeth Ethel Corodelia Midford Grey.


End file.
